


No Big Deal

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Steve knocked unconscious at a protest, so he takes him home to make sure that he's okay.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>'He can see an opening in the crowd, and he almost reaches it. That is, until a small blonde guy in a denim jacket far too big for him falls across his path, knocked out cold.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"What the hell?" Nobody else seems to be doing anything. "What?" He repeats again, staring down at the body on the floor. People are just stepping over him, and it takes Bucky a few seconds to realise that he should be picking this guy up and getting him somewhere safe.'<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Un-bete'd so any mistakes are purely my own, feel free to tell me :)

The street was crowded, and it was only going to get busier as the protest went on. All Bucky really wanted to do was get home. Don't get him wrong, he was all in favour of the library staying open, but he currently had dog sick running down his pants and he was pretty sure there was slobber in his hair and a mush of half eaten dog treats in his coat pocket.

He makes it successfully three quarter of the way through the gathering crowd, muttering apologies as he went as he accidentally shouldered people with his prosthetic. He knew it hurt, but he wasn't in the best of moods and occasionally, you just had to shove people out of the way.

He can see an opening in the crowd, and he almost reaches it. That is, until a small blonde guy in a denim jacket far too big for him falls across his path, knocked out cold.

"What the hell?" Nobody else seems to be doing anything. "What?" He repeats again, staring down at the body on the floor. People are just stepping over him, and it takes Bucky a few seconds to realise that he should be picking this guy up and getting him somewhere safe.

It's not hard picking the man up, that is, if he is a man at all given that he doesn't look old enough to be anything over eighteen. Studiously ignoring the little voice in his head that keeps going 'damn this guy's attractive', Bucky wades through the mass of people, being able to make it to the apartment doors on the other side. Once on a clear bit of side walk, he checks the man's pulse a little awkwardly. It was there, beating under his fingers and he breaths a little easier. So small guy wasn't dead or on his way there. That was good.  
"Hey!" It was hard to both hold somebody AND shake them awake. But Bucky liked to think he was good at multi-tasking.

"HEY!" He repeats, but denim jacket doesn't wake up. "Shit." This was going to completely ruin his Saturday. He was outside of his apartment building, and it would be easier to go up and grab some water for the guy than going elsewhere. He could check if the man had a phone then. His own phone was up there too so he could call somebody if he needed to.

Ignoring the creepy connotations, and hoping the guy wouldn't mind Bucky taking him to his apartment, Oh gosh this was a bad idea, Bucky carries the man up the four flights of stairs and gets into his apartment with minimal fussing, glad the door didn't stick.

"Come on" Bucky mutters as he places the guy on the ratty couch, putting his head onto the armrest after moving a discarded pizza box. He removes the guys heavy jacket from his shoulders, places it on the back of the couch and runs to get him a glass of water. "Fucking hell" He mutters, then sighs happily when the guy seems to take the water.

"Hey, no come on. No please don't choke come on!" He's launched into panic now as the guy suddenly chokes, coughing roughly, and stutters until he realises that the man's gesturing to his baggy front pocket which Bucky fishes into, pulling out an inhaler which he practically feeds to the stranger who takes it gratefully.

"Thanks" The guy gasps, when he regains most of his breath.  
"Don't mention it" Bucky replies, backing up swiftly from the couch. He didn't want the pretty stranger to think that he was creepily watching him. Even if that was what he was sort of doing.  
"So? Where am I?" The guy asks, looking around with wide blue eyes. And, yes, he was completely and utterly Bucky's type. He looked as sweet as anything but his shaved head and piercings told a different story.  
"You're in my apartment. I think you got knocked out?" Bucky was a complete goner already.  
"Oh" The guy shrugs, like it happened all the time "Well, I'm Steve. Pleasure to meet you!" He holds out his hand and Bucky shakes it, Steves strong grip startling him slightly. Not that he expected anything less, but the deep voice was throwing him off a little bit. He thought that this guy was a kid! Obviously not.  
"I'm Bucky. Do you need anything?" He introduces, trying not to stutter  
"You got aspirin?"  
"Uh sure, make yourself comfortable" And Bucky flees to the kitchen, away from the pretty guy sitting on his couch who he really should start calling Steve.

Steve watches as Bucky skitters to the kitchen and doesn't feel bad about looking at Bucky's ass as he does, unsurprised by it living up to the reputation his face had laid out. The guy had an extremely handsome face. He really should be freaked out about waking up in somebody else's apartment after previously blacking out. But Bucky doesn't look evil, just a little tired. And Steve is a great judge of character. Plus, he met Sam this way. And Sam is awesome. And also, Bucky was nice enough to let a complete stranger into his house, offer him comfort and not leave him to die on the street. That was always a plus.

He looks around the apartment, with the few discarded pizza boxes littering the place and an old x-box set up to a battered looking TV. He sank into the couch, and the place itself was cozy and warm, it felt comfortable and welcoming, it matched Bucky perfectly.

His head was aching, and his lungs felt a little tight, but it could be worse. He could be seeing spots again, and his vision isn't blurry.  
"How did you find me?" He calls, his voice scratchy  
"You fell in front of me, I couldn't just leave you in the street could I?" The hint of both concern and teasing in Bucky's voice is familiar, and the quietness of it doesn't aggravate Steve's head.  
"I was fine" He takes the tablets handed to him and downs them with the glass of water on the table  
"Do you need to contact anyone?" Steve watches as Bucky looks him over, taking in the fact that his long hair had now be pulled back, revealing sharp cheekbones and eyes that seems to be smiling despite their tiredness.  
"Oh, er no I'm fine. Sam knows I'll be back late, protests can go on forever"  
"Sam? And you got knocked out! You need to tell someone!"  
"I'm fine! You found me right? I'm fine. And Sam's my housemate." He tries not to think about why Bucky was interested in Sam, he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
"True, but if you need to get home then shouldn't you call somebody? At least to tell them that YOU GOT KNOCKED OUT!"

Why wasn't Steve as bothered by this as he was? The guy got knocked out and he was treating it like it was no big deal. He takes a closer look, Steve's breathing was a little laboured, but it wasn't serious. And his eyes looked even bluer now that Bucky looked properly, the iris' catching the light in such a way.  
"Calm down man, I'm fine"  
"Whatever you say" Bucky finds himself perched on the coffee table before remembering his sick covered clothes. "Okay, make yourself at home, I gotta change. Damn dogs slobbering everywhere" He gestures to the remote and vaguely at the cushions hoping that it was enough to get Steve to stay a little longer. So he was interested in the guy already. Sue him.  
"You have dogs?"  
"I work at the dog shelter down on seventh"  
"Oh, the no kill one?" The way Steve looks up at him then, is something that Bucky will swear he will never forget. Because that look is one that he could easily get used to seeing every day.  
"That's the one. Be back in a few." And he intends to make it a few, because he really didn't want to leave Steve alone, just in case something happened. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to be back to witness that easy smile a little quicker.

Steve watches again as Bucky leaves with a smile on his face. So the guy who's concerned face looked as though it could kill a few men worked the dog shelter then huh? He gets the TV to work, taking Bucky up on his offer and gets himself comfortable. Willing to take the risk that Bucky wasn't actually an axe murdered ready to kill him. He settles on a sitcom he's never watched and more stares at the TV than watches it. He listens to the shower turn on and off, and the thumps of somebody getting dressed in a hurry.

"Hey sorry, dog slobber's kinda grim" Bucky walks in, re-dressed, rubbing at his hair with a towel , throwing a bundle of clothes in the direction of the boxy kitchen "Hey what are we watching?" He sits, keeping a respectable distance away from Steve on the couch so as not to invade his personal space  
"I have no idea"  
"You want anything to eat? I forgot to offer I'm sorry. You'll probably need more than water. Want a refill?" He asks a little guilty before taking Steve's empty glass which he must of drunk when Bucky was in the shower.  
"Sure" Steve answers easily, leaving it up to Bucky to grab anything.

Bucky goes, deciding to grab something light. He's taking in a sandwich when Steve gets a phone call, fishing the phone from his jacket pocket. He shakes his head when Bucky indicates to ask if he wants him to leave the room.  
"Hey Sam. No. I'm fine. I'm at Bucky's. The guy who saved me. Yes my hero, shut up." He bats his eyes up at Bucky who blushes, turning around to mess with the TV. Trying not to think too hard about what Steve had just said and done. "No he isn't a murderer. Yeah i'll be home soon. Don't go being gross on the couch again!" He hears laughter on the other end of the line "Seeing you make out with anybody is gross! Come on man! The living room is a public place. Yeah I'll see you soon. Bye."

He grins up at Bucky after ending the call, and Bucky stares back after the one sided conversation  
"Sandwich?" He offers, instead of asking the list of questions he wants to.  
"Yeah" Steve takes the plate, taking a massive bite into the bread. Smiling like a puppy around it and Bucky feels his knees go a little weak.  
"I'll drive you home if you want after you've eaten? It's getting late"  
"If you want to. I can walk"  
"Not after you passed out. Come on man!" And they continue talking from there while they both finish their snacks. Steve asking about the dogs, while Bucky teases Steve about having a room-mate induced curfew.

"Lets get you home huh?" Bucky asks when he catches Steve trying to discreetly yawn into his long sleeve. His hair was rumpled and his face was slowly slipping into a sleep trance, one where he let a smile slip through his features as they spoke. And Bucky didn't try and hide his own goofy smile either. They fit easily, conversation turning from jobs and friends to childhoods and recent pasts. Bucky even felt comfortable showing Steve his arm, divulging how he lost in in a car accident while he let Steve run his hands thoughtfully and gently over the plating. It didn't feel weird or wrong, he felt like Steve cared, which was nice.  
"Sure" Steve replies sleepily, letting Bucky bundle him back up in his jacket. Hustling him downstairs into the communal garage. They get into Buckys old blue beetle which Steve beams at and they begin their drive to Steve's, Steve giving the directions before they go. Just in case of him falling asleep. The nights grown dark as they spoke, so the streets are quieter and Steve leans against the cool window, looking up at the barely there stars, letting Bucky ramble about his favourite dog at the home, Melody. Bucky has a nice voice, it's one that he could listen to forever. It doesn't hurt that he's got a nice face too, and he's a good person.

"You got him?" Steve blinks his eyes open at Sam who smirking down at him, he tilts his head to where Bucky's got an arm around him and glares as Sam waggles his fingers a little. He must have fallen asleep in the car.  
"Here" He doesn't really want to leave the warm confines of Bucky's arms, and in his sleepy state, he cuddles a little closer into the embrace that's holding him up  
"Wait a minute, I just. I just gotta-" He slurs, trying to get the sleep from his mouth before he leans up to kiss Bucky, his foggy brain letting him act on the one action he's held himself from doing all evening.

Bucky kisses back. Which surprises none of the three. And grins the entire way through it which ruins the shape of Steve's mouth a little but he'll take it. It's nothing heated, and it tastes like bread and butter. But Steve's mouth is soft with sleep, and his intent is true which shows through his movement. Bucky shifts a little so Steve's more secure, and gets his arms around the smallers body a little more comfortably, deepening the kiss. They forget Sam's there until he coughs, and Bucky breaks away, smiling sheepishly.

"Fuck you guys it's cold, hurry it up, I want to go in."  
"Then go in" Steve mutters and Bucky huffs a laugh. The breath blowing blonde hair from Steve's face.  
"I gave you my number right?" Bucky questions and Steve nods, resting his forehead against Bucky's chest before breaking away, leaning back heavily to kiss Bucky again. Not wanting to leave.  
"Come on loverboy. Say goodbye to the nice man" Sam was totally enjoying this. And his smile is smug as he watches Steve stumble into the door frame a little  
"Bye Bucky"  
"Bye Stevie. By Sam. I'll text you."  
"Yes you will. Tomorrow. When my boy has had a full nights rest so I can fully deal with him and his pathetic ass in the morning over this entire thing"  
"Don't tell him-" Steve hisses, pushing uselessly at his friend and Bucky giggles, waving as he goes back to his car. He watches from the warmth until Steve waves, Sam helping his tired figure inside.

He didn't think the unconscious little punk sleeping on his couch would do him any good at the time, but looking back, Bucky wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
